Sirius The Kid
by pedxing
Summary: When Sirius fell through the veil something happened and now he's back... only now he is 16 agian! What sort of havok will he be reeking at Hogwarts this time!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own them... you can see thatas they are fully clothed.

* * *

Sirius the Kid

**Chapter 1**

**Harry sat on a swing in the park. Glancing at his watch he registered it was midnight. He'd had another spat with the Dursley's earlier and ran off. The situation reminded him vaguely of last summer. It seemed so long ago that he was fretting over lack of information, now all he could think of was …Sirius. Harry glared at the ground a few angry tears dripping from his cheeks. He brushed them away stiffly.**

**Harry's head jerked up and he stared around. He wasn't sure but it sounded like a twig had snapped nearby. **

"**Could have sworn…" he muttered looking around. Then he heard it again definitely something. He stood up pulling out his wand and pointing it at the bushes that were shaking violently. Just then a boy about Harry's own age stepped out of the bushes. The boy was tall and lean with long hair that fell into his face with amazing grace. The boy grinned at Harry as he freed himself if the bushes. It struck Harry then the boy looked like the Sirius he'd seen in Snape's memories. But … no … how?**

**"Oh! Hi, I didn't think any one but me would be here this late. My name is Sirius. What is y…? Harry!" Sirius Eyes widened and he began to talk very fast "But then this isn't the world of the dead! Then why am I a kid! I thought…" **

**"Sirius!" Harry jumped up ran over and was about to through his arms around Sirius when it hit him "How do I know your not a death eater! How do I know this isn't a trap! And if it's not how did this happen! You fell through I saw you!" then at the same time they both said **

"**I have no idea!" And flopped onto the ground. Sirius was the first to talk**

"**You know I'm Sirius because… your potronis is a stag like prongs?" he suggested**

"**Yeah ok…um I don't know why you are a kid but… you're not in the world of the dead? What ever that is… your here so your… your not dead!" Suddenly Harry began to laugh and cry at the same time as he threw his arms around Sirius. "You're not dead! Oh Sirius you're not dead!"**

**"No I guess I'm cursed to be with a Potter for all time!" Sirius grinned giving his bark like laugh "but how did I survive?" he asked himself "We should probably owl Albus."**

**"Right," Harry agreed trying to regain control "come with me." They stood and started towards number 4 grinning at each other. Sirius slipped quietly behind Harry as the entered the house and snuck upstairs.**

**Sirius looked around Harry's room exploring every corner as soon as they made it safely upstairs. "Nice." He said in approval.**

**"It's not much really." Harry said still grinning and watching Sirius like he was afraid if he blinked Sirius would be gone. Hedwig hooted startling Harry reminding him of a certain letter he should be writing. He got out a piece of parchment and a quill.**

**"Dumbledore's going to think I'm off my rocker when he reads this" Harry said laughing to Sirius who had flopped on the bed. **

**"He's not wrong!" Sirius laughed "What are you going to say?" he added watching Harry begin to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, Not mine.**

**sorry I know it is short but it was my best friends birthday party this weekend... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Dumbledore sat behind his desk. It was past midnight and he was still up. He never slept anymore, he was far to busy preparing for the war he knew was soon to come. Dumbledore was constantly getting letters from Fudge, asking for help and advice, so he was not surprised when he first heard the owl tapping on his window. Looking up however he saw, not Fudge's tawny but, Hedwig Harry's owl. Pulling the attached letter from the owl Dumbledore began to read.**

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_This will sound crazy but Snuffles is sitting on my bed right now! I don't know how it happened but some 16 year old version of Snuffles is sitting on my bed I know it is him, don't worry, I asked him something no deatheater would know. Do you know how this happened? What is going on?_

_Harry_

**Dumbledore reread the letter several times. 'Smart boy' he thought noticing how Harry had referred to Sirius Black as Snuffles… but could the young man really be on Harry's bed? He knew Harry was not crazy but how could Sirius be there? 'Then again' thought Dumbledore 'how could he not?' No one knew exactly what was behind that veil… it was possible… Dumbledore came to a decision hours latter as dawn crept in threw his window.**

Dear Harry,

This indeed is very shocking news but I'm afraid I have not the faintest reason for such events. I suggest the boy come to school with you on the first. Give him a fake name. He will attend classes as a regular student until I have figured out these new mysteries… and a few old ones.

Dumbledore

P.S. I do hope you and your friend enjoy the rest of summer break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! This is my first story and I'm glad you like it! ** **gatermage:** Thanks! Yeah I'm not sure what I'll have Snape do... but he isdefinitely going to freak out! evil grin

**VegaVarekai:** Insert evil laughter of choice here The Mahem will be awesome!

**Williams:** Why, thank you!

**wolverine-89:** I feel loved!

**gatermage:** Well I don't think Dumbledore completely understands. He is a little unsure of Harry's mental...ness, at the moment, but when he sees Sirius... evil grin And then theres Snape! Yes let us see what I can do to Snape! Mwa ha ha ha!

**Note to the readers: Just to warn you, I am a very hyper, crazy barrel of monkey sorta person so if you don't like it go eat ice cream! Bring me back something green with sprinkles.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry spent the last week of vacation up in his room or down at the park with Sirius. Sirius and Harry had decided on the name Michael Dumbledore. Dumbledore had suggested they use his last name and claim Sirius was his grand nephew. **

**Two days before they were supposed to leave Harry and Sirius remembered that they still had not made a trip to Diagon alley for their school supplies. They took the Knight bus to the Leaky Caldron that day. After collecting their money they set out, Sirius needed a new wand and they both needed new robes and books. **

**They spent a whole hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies and Sirius even bought himself a firebolt. After a short lunch Sirius bought a new owl and his wand. As they left Ollivander's they bumped into Draco Malfoy.**

**"Out of my way Potty!" Draco snarled in his usually superior air. Draco only noticed Sirius when Sirius had stepped forward smiling mischievously. "Oh, got your self a new friend Potty? Who are you? Another filthy Mudblood no doubt!"**

**Sirius scoffed, glancing at Harry with an 'if he only knew' look. Harry just grinned back. "My name is S-…Michael. Michael Dumbledore. You'd do best to remember that name I'll be seeing you around a lot I suspect." Sirius grinned evilly before flicking his new wand up silently. Draco's robes flew up over his head expose his vivid green underwear that turned immediately hot pink with another flick from Sirius. By the time Draco had detangled himself from his robes Sirius and Harry had disappeared into Madame Mulkins. The rest of the day was spent uneventful. The two boys walked around Diagon Alley after all their shopping. They didn't see many people from Hogwarts, most people had already done their shopping.**

**Harry and Sirius got back to Private Drive around dinner. Harry had luckily brought his invisibility cloak, so sneaking Sirius in wasn't so hard. When the boys reached Harry's room they found Hedwig sitting on the desk, a letter held tight in her beak. Sirius recognized the hand writing first. "What do you think Dumbledore wants?" He asked Harry pulling the letter gently from Hedwig.**

**"Dunno. Read it." Harry said flopping down on to his bed as Sirius began to read aloud.**

Dear Harry and Michael,

I hope you enjoyed your holiday but I thought it wise to inform you as to how we will be dealing with our 'little friend'. I held a staff meeting last week to explain to your professors as to why a new student is to be added to their classes. I must say the reactions of some that an old friend would be rejoining them were very enlightening. I did not tell them exactly who our new student was only that they would remember him from past years at Hogwarts, and that they were to treat him as they would any other student.

Michael should sit with you Harry during the feast. Afterward he will stay behind to be 're'sorted. You may of course stay with him if he likes.

I must ask you not to tell anyone of your true identity Michael. Your professors will undoubtedly remember you but no student needs to know. It is hard to tell who we can trust. You must know this. I would ask you to avoid attention if I did not know you so well, but please avoid getting yourself killed.

See you both on the first,

Dumbledore

**Sirius was smiling when he finished the letter. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Sirius! Get out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower!" Harry shouted through the thick wood door on September first. His only response was Sirius' bark like laugh and a continuation of the purposefully off pitch song Sirius had been singing. Finally both boys managed to clean up and eat some breakfast.**

"**Hey Harry?"**

"**Yeah Sirius?"**

"**How are we getting to Kings Cross?"**

"**Tonks is waiting at the park for us. She has a portkey… You should probably wear my invisibility cloak to avoid questions from her. She'd probably recognize you." Harry answered. Sirius only nodded in reply. They were out the door and to the park by 10. An hour before the train would leave. Tonks was waiting, sitting on a swig when Harry and an invisible Sirius got to the park.**

"**Whacca Harry" Tonks grinned up at Harry. "Bloody hell, when did you get so tall!" **

"**When did you shrink?" Harry chuckled.**

**The boys got to the train station 30 minutes early, after meeting up with Tonks. It had only taken that long because Sirius thought it would be amusing to throw an enchanted water balloon at a thoroughly confused Tonks (Who kept looking around for whoever had thrown the balloon). They snagged a compartment in the back. By the time they had gotten their stuff into the luggage rack Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had fond them.**

"**Hello mate" Ron said as he stepped in, casting Sirius a suspicious look "Who's this?"**

"**Oh gods Ron, be nice" Hermione said scowling at Ron. "Hi, my name is Hermione, this prat is Ron and that's his sister Ginny." Sirius gave Ginny and Hermione a saucy grin.**

"**Hello Hermione, Ginny My name is Dumbledore, Michael Dumbledore." He said giving a mock bow. Hermione gasped when she heard his name and once more as Sirius told her his rehearsed story.**

"**My parents are working for Dumbledore and sent to stay with him while they are out of the country." **

"**Cool" Ron had warmed up considerably to Michael as the train ride had started.**

"**Yup!" From there the boys (and Ginny) launched into a very long discussion on Quidditch, and Hermione pulled out a book. Sirius' and Ron's argument on which was a better team (Chudley Cannons or Tornados) only ended when the trolley came by and the both stuffed their faces with so many sweets neither could talk properly.**

"**So, who do you think the new defense teacher will be?" Hermione asked before anyone could start talking about quidditch again.**

"**Could be anyone, couldn't it?" said Ginny. They all nodded in agreement. **

"**With any luck it'll be Remus again! I'd love to see his face when I strolled into class!" Sirius said laughing. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron gaped at him.**

"**How do you know professor Lupin?" **

**_Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I had some Sirius writer's block. Get it Sirius? Hahaha…… well I thought it was funny… you're no fun. Anyhow, also I'm sorry this chapter is so short… Who do you guys think should be the defense professor? Oh, also, do you guys think Sirius should have any serious love interest? Ooooo, is the jig up already? Will Sirius be discovered… and why does it matter! I mean it's not like anyone is listening at the door…  
Thanks for the reviews!_**

_**Oh and:**_

**_Disclaimer—(I keep forgetting these) I do not own them. I know you think I'm God but honestly… I have no ownership over the brilliance._**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Again I'm really sorry these chapters are so short and all, oh and that I don't write more. I promise I'll get a move on, a new chappie every week! How's that sound? And I'll give you all a brownie! Oh! I want you all to go check out I love it! It is sooo funny! Naked time!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Chapter 5**

**_Hermione, Ginny, and Ron gaped at him. "How do you know professor Lupin?" _**

"**Umm…" Sirius looked around at Harry for help. "Well…He …uh… he works with Dumbledore a lot with the Order and all and I had the pleasure of meeting him over the summer a few times." He said all of this rather quickly.**

**"Oh, well that's nice!" Smiled Hermione "He's very nice isn't he? I've always thought how awful it is that it so hard for him to find work because of…" She paused here, blushing slightly, remembering that Michael might not now about Professor Lupin's…uh… fuzzy little problem.**

**"No need to worry! I know about the badly behaved bunny!" Harry began choking on a chocolate frog in what had been an attempt to keep from laughing.**

**"Cough Yeah, no need to cough chuckle cough worry about that Herm, He knows about Lupin." Harry chocked out through his laughter and coughing. Hermione just continued to blush.**

**"Yeah, anyway I might have, accidentally of course, heard Dumbledore and him talking about teaching. Something about no else taking the job." Sirius grinned.**

**"Oh, good! That sounds like he'll be teaching again this year." Hermione said trying to regain some composure.**

**"I hope so, but it sounded like Remus was trying everything he could think of to get out of it." Sirius pondered "Of course, he has never been one to turn his back… yeah… yeah I think he'll be there!" Sirius' grin widened.**

**It seemed like they group had known Michael forever by the time Hogwarts could be seen through the Express' windows. Hermione already knew she would have to work very very hard this year to keep them all out of trouble. This Michael boy was trouble… a fun charming sort of trouble but trouble all the same.**

**At the welcoming dinner:**

**"Michael! Ron! Cut it out! That is so gross! No Harry, not you too?" Hermione tried in vain to stop the 'who can shove the most food into their face the fastest' competition that her male companions seemed to be entertaining themselves with.**

**"Bap Hermfy ver unjri!" Which might have meant 'But Hermione we are hungry!' but there was no way to be sure. Hermione mutter something along the lines of 'Boys!' just as Albus Dumbledore stood up.**

**"Well now that we are all fed I would like to introduce the new staff members. This is Miss Baxter, our new Defense teacher..." Dumbledore continued to introduce a Mr. Millegan, the new charms teacher. (Flitwik retired)**

**"Damn no Remus" (that was Sirius) "Wonder how he managed to weasel his way out of teaching…"**

**Soon everyone got up, heading to the warm comfortable beds they new to be awaiting them. Sirius and Harry stayed behind, Dumbledore had gave them a look that said 'Stay at the Gryffindor table I have some things I wish to discuss with you on the matter of your stay here Mr. Black, Harry you can stay too, I don't mind. Mr. Black? …Mr. Black do not even think… Never mind its hopeless just wait awhile and hex Severus later.' ………… Or something like that.**

**"Well Sirius, I am glad to see you again, and in good condition too. I take it you had a good train ride?" Sirius nodded "Good, very good. I may be wrong but I assumed you would like to stay in Gryffindor, your things have been moved up there, and an extra bed put into Harry's dorm. I am, of course, expecting you to go to classes and not break every school rule more than fifty times until we can revert you back to your adult form…if we can, I do not know. This has never happened before; you may have to grow up all over again. Unless there is anything else you two need, or need to ask?" Dumbledore smiled as the boys shook their heads. "Very well, goodnight to you both" and with that Harry and Sirius scampered of to the Gryffindor tower.**

**Gryffindor Tower:**

**_'Michael'_, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in some of the best chairs in front of the fire. Ginny was already in bed. Hermione was telling a very bored _Michael _everything about Hogwarts. Everything,**

**"And the back left corner of the library has books on history and……… (Insert other random facts)……… And Gildory Lockheart……… (More facts)………Giant squid……… (Blah Blah Blah) ……… Professor Snape" Here Sirius sat up and tuned into what Hermione was saying. "I don't know if you've met him. He works for the Order too. He's the potion master here. He is very strict and rather cruel. I don't like him much… But I still respect him! Harry and Ron would do well to follow my example!"**

**"Oh come off it Hermione! He's a git!"**

**"Harry! He is n-"(**_she got cut off)_

**"A greasy slimy git!"**

**"Ronald!"**

**"A Greasy slimy vampric git!"**

**"Harry! Really, stop th-"**

**"He's the bat of the dungeons"**

**"Ron! This is so immature! Really cut it-"**

"**He's Batman!"**

**Here Hermione couldn't help herself! She was muggleborn after all, and had grown up reading her dad's old comic books. Who wouldn't laugh at the mental image of Serverus Snape in tights and a cape?**

**In fact she was still chortling as she climbed into bed later that night. So was Harry as he showed Ron and Sirius an old Batman comic book that used to be Dinkiny Duddy Dum's.**

Authors note the sequel: Well this one was a little longer. And next week; the first day of school… hopefully… I'll try really hard to have it up by next week… Anyway what did you think of this chappie? Review please!


End file.
